


The AutoNight Before Christmas

by ProwlsGirl



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlsGirl/pseuds/ProwlsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s Note: The dress rehearsal is base off the scene from A Muppet Family Christmas movie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The AutoNight Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: The dress rehearsal is base off the scene from A Muppet Family Christmas movie.

Optimus walked through the base with a smile hidden under his face mask as everyone in the Ark was finishing off the decorations for Christmas and the party for the next day. He arrived in the Rec Room to see Jazz standing on the near by stage talking to Blaster. It was what Jazz was wearing that sort of threw the Prime off. He was wearing an Autobot size men’s nightshirt with a cap on his head. His third in command smiled happily when he saw him. “Hey Prime! Yer just in came to check out our dress rehearsal of the Christmas play.” He said happily “Ya have time?”

Optimus was unsure at first but decided to take a seat anyway. “Very well Jazz.” He said “I hope it won’t take long.”

“It won’t I promise.

“So, what’s the name of this play your doing?”

“It’s called the Night Before Christmas by Clement C. Moore.” Jazz said as his smile widened “Come on out Prowler!”

“I will not.” Optimus could hear his second in command’s voice from behind the curtain. He couldn’t tell the door winger didn’t want to be a part of the play or just didn’t want his prime to see him at the moment.

“Awww come on Prowler.” Jazz begged.

“Please don’t make me.”

“OP is waiting.”

He could hear Prowl sighed before slowly stepping out from behind the curtain. Optimus’s optics widen when he saw Prowl was wearing an Autobot sized women’s nightgown complete with the kerchief on his head. Prowl had this sour look on his faceplates. “Jazz....why must you always do this.”

“Awww come on Prowler, someone had to play mamma and you lost the toss. And besides I think you look every cute.” Prowl glared at his mate.

“Fine, just get this over with.”

“What ever ya say Prowler.” Jazz said with a smile and looked at the data pad he held in his hand “Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.”

Swoop suddenly came out from behind the curtain wearing mouse ears on his head with a huge smile on his face. But what really confused Optimus was that Swoop was holding a huge bowl, probably borrowed from HeatWave, with a spoon in it. “Uh, what’s the bowl for?” he asked.

“Him Jazz said mouse don’t stir.” Swoop said “So me Swoop not touch spoon.”

“Ah, I see.” Optimus did know what kind of stir Jazz meant, but figured Jazz wanted Swoop to have some part in the play to come up with that idea.

“Okay where was I?” Jazz said as he read “Mamma in her ‘kerchief... That’s you Prowler.” Prowl just sighed in irritation. “And I in my cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter’s nap.  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.”

“Me Swoop have question. What is sash?”

Everyone look at each other for a bit. “I believe it’s a curtain.” Prowl said, still sour about what Jazz made him wear.

“Then why don’t he say that?”

“We’ll talk about that later can we just get on with it please?”

“Okay then, where was I?” Jazz looking back at the pad to find his place again. “The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below.  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer.”

Eight minibots came on stage wearing antlers on their heads. A good amount of them was grumbling about it. “Why we be the ones to do this?” grumbled Gears.

“Aw come on guys this is supposed to be fun and we are helping Jazz.” Bumblebee said happily.

“Yeah I think it’s kind of fun to be a part of something other then being up in space all the time.” Cosmos added.

“Jazz where Santa Clause?” asked Prowl, who look like he wanted this dress rehearsal over and done with so he can get back to work.

“We are getting to him Prowler don’t worry.” Jazz said with a smile and went back to the data pad “With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.”

Hound came out next wearing a Santa suit with a huge smile on his face. But Optimus notice someone else there as well who was tempting to disappear for real. “Mirage? What are you doing there?” he asked.

“Hound made me….” Mirage mopped.

“He’s my elf.” Hound said happily that his mate was with him.

“Okay there was I…” Jazz said. And just before he started the next bit of the play the alarms went off.

“FINNALY!” Many of the minibots starting to take off their antlears.

"This is the first time I am happily about Deceptions causing trouble.” Gears said.

As many of the group started to head off, Jazz looked a bit sad. “But the rehearsal…”

Prowl sighted as he took off his costume. “It’s okay Jazz,” he started to say “we can finish off afterwards.”

“Okay then.” Jazz said happily.

The End


End file.
